


[Podfic] one perfect fit (sugar this one is it)

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Cover Art Welcome, Dylan Strome is a Chicago Blackhawk, F/M, Fluff, NHL Trade(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rule 63, and his girlfriend couldn't be happier, two weeks two strome trade reaction fics huh??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:07:34)Author's Summary:And the thing is that Alex didn’t really expect to cry. She can usually handle these kinds of things, give them the ample time she needs to process them, and then move on.But suddenly all those long nights curled up alone in his hoodie, all the times they’d get off together to only the sounds of each other’s voices, all the rushed dinners when they were in each other’s cities -- those are going to be a thing of the past, and she can’t stop the tears.Because he’s getting on a plane, one way to Chicago.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] one perfect fit (sugar this one is it)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one perfect fit (sugar this one is it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749634) by [stonesnuggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonesnuggler/pseuds/stonesnuggler). 

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/btepfs4f8yb846d/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20one%20perfect%20fit%20%28sugar%20this%20one%20is%20it%29.mp3?dl=0) (00:07:34)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X
> 
> Thanks to stonesnuggler for having blanket permission!
> 
> If you liked this podfic, check out my 2 Women's Hockey RPF podfics for ALPA X. Since they split the tag, Women's Hockey doesn't get enough love, but there's at least 2 new podfics over there now for you to listen to.


End file.
